La Belleza de la Lluvia
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Naruto paseaba por un parque en un dia de lluvia al lado de su pareja, con quien tenia algunos problemas... De pronto ve a una chica caminar sin sombrilla completamente empapada, una conocida de vista llamada Hinata. Cuando pasan siente el impulso de cubrirla y la lleva a su casa para secarse Ya en su hogar pasan algunas cosas interesantes...


Buenas a todos, en mi Opinion la Lluvia es algo relajante y refrescante  
Hace algun tiempo hice este One-shot y lo coloco aqui para ver si os gusta

Nota: La Narración será Alternadamente de Naruto y Hinata

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Era una noche algo tranquila alrededor de las 7 pm. Estaba caminando por un parque tomado de la mano con mi novia Sakura y con la otra sostenía un paraguas. Porque estaba lloviendo... pero la verdad a mi me encanta la lluvia, ayuda a reflejar la belleza en ciertas cosas. Trataba de compartir mas con ella, hace un tiempo me llegaron rumores que me engañaba, los desmintio pero en sus ojos vi que no era del todo mentira, aun asi aqui estaba, tratando de salvar una relación, yo no era muy popular y no queria estar solo

**Que mala suerte esta lluvia, arruino nuestro paseo no lo crees así Naruto** – "En realidad no lo creo, a mi me gusta la lluvia y el parque donde estamos paseando se ve mejor"

**Lo importante es que estamos caminando y paseando, ya teníamos tiempo que no disfrutábamos de las cosas sencillas Sakura** – y ese es otro detalle

"Nuestras primeras citas fueron lugares tan tranquilos como cine, caminatas, nadar un poco en una piscina y una cena que yo le prepare; porque eso sí, mi novia será muy bonita y todo pero no sabe cocinar. Pero últimamente solo vamos a restaurantes, uno que otro lugar elegante y aburrido. Sé que uno debe aprovechar las oportunidades que tiene pero esos lujos me molestan bastante"

**Si es cierto, pero bueno. Oye cambiando de tema como les va en los partidos** – "y allí va de nuevo, es raro que a ella le guste más el tema del equipo de Futbol de la Universidad al que pertenezco que a mi"

**Nos va bien, creo que vamos a calificar para las finales** – "Espero que el tema muera allí no quiero seguir con eso, varias veces había pensado en salirme e irme al equipo de Arquería, mi pasatiempo favorito de niño, pero Sakura y me convence, de una manera un poco lujuriosa, que me quede en ese lugar"

De pronto mire a una persona que caminaba no muy lejos de nosotros, pero venía en sentido contrario. Ella no llevaba paraguas por lo que estaba completamente mojada, además tenía un cigarrillo en la boca que muy poco pudo fumar ya que se ve empapado y arruinado por la lluvia. Creo que de mi edad de piel blanca, cabello negro-Azul, ojos Perla… "con la lluvia parecen brillar, que espectacular y hermosa se ve". Pero venia completamente triste

"La conozco, al menos de vista. Va en la misma universidad a donde yo estudio… como era su nombre, a si Hinata Hyuga. Pero que hace por aquí sola, ella siempre iba y venía a todos lados con su novio Sasuke. No sabía que fumara y parece no importarle estarce mojando, podría pescar un resfriado" -

Conocia en parte aquella chica, un dia luego de un partido senti que alguien me observaba, de hecho lo senti durante todo el partido, y al cruzar miradas vi aquellos ojos perlas que me miraban fijamente, me quede mudo durante unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar, pero, al poco tiempo llego Sasuke recibiendola con un beso, ya que el estaba detras de mi me pude suponer que lo veia a el, pero habia algo que me hacia creer que esa intensa mirada era para mi

**Oye Naruto me estas escuchando** – la voz de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos pero aun no podía dejar de verla

**No, lo lamento Sakura que me decías** – Voltee aparentando ver a mi novia pero mis ojos seguían fijos en la Hyuga "porque no puedo dejar de verla" - La pregunta era algo tonta en si misma, desde aquel dia cada que la veia recordaba esa intensa mirada y algo me hacia no apartar la vista

**Que espero y ganen el campeonato. Ustedes hacen el equipo perfecto Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Lee y tú junto al resto no pueden perder. Pero necesitas concentrarte más** - No le preste mucha atencion ya que esos temas no eran de mi interes.

De pronto Hinata pasó cerca de nosotros y sin saber porque me aparte de Sakura y la cubrí con mi paraguas…

**Hinata POV**

Era una hermosa noche Luna llena y brillante, una lluvia sutil y hermosa, yo caminaba por un parque que debido al rocío de césped siempre brillaba de manera increíble con la lluvia adornado con la bella luz de la luna. Iba sola, no había llevado una sombrilla por lo que estaba cubierta de agua, perfecto así se ocultaban bien las lagrimas que corrían de mis ojos

"Pocas personas pueden ver la belleza de este parque los días de lluvia, o si no, no estuviera tan solo". Pero la gente a veces es ignorante en ciertos aspectos y no ven que este lugar ofrece la mejor oportunidad para un paseo con una pareja

"Pareja… que linda palabra, pero como me trae dolor en este momento"

Yo caminaba sola con un cigarro en mi boca, pero no lo fume, a penas lo encendí la lluvia me lo apago… "En parte creo que es un mensaje de mi madre en el cielo para que no caiga en ese mal habito"

No me lo quite, iba muy desconcentrada, pensando en lo tonta que fui durante mucho tiempo. "Como podía haber confiado en ese patán de Sasuke"

En la universidad era la envidia de muchas, el capitán del equipo de Futbol que además estaba invicto toda la temporada era mi novio. Muchas me decían que era afortunada y yo de inocente y tonta les creía

Pero no sabía que él me engañaba y no con una, si no con varias. Y hubiera seguido haciéndolo sin yo haberme enterado hasta que intento algo con mi prima Shion. Quien le abofeteo y me informo la clase de hombre que es.

Pero no le basto con haberme engañado, cuando termine con él, me dijo la larga lista de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado y hasta tenia algunas fotos. Yo me sentí fatal, a muchas de esas las conocía… "mis supuestas amigas, que seguro se reían de mi a espaldas"

De pronto vi a dos figuras que poco a poco se acercaban a donde estaba, era una pareja que venia paseando, pero aquel chico llamo mi atención

Rubio, ojos azules, esas graciosas marcas en su mejilla "Naruto..."

El está en el equipo de Futbol y asiste a la misma universidad que yo… su apellido es Uzumaki… me costo un poco aprenderlo a diferencia del nombre. Lo recuero bien, es una persona apasionada, humoristica de sonrisa socarrona, fuerte y perseverante, al ver todo eso una persona lo volvi un modelo, una guia para ser mejor, ya que yo siempre me eh criticado, tampoco ayuda que mi familia lo haga igual o peor que yo. A la chica también la he visto

**Oye Naruto me estas escuchando** –

**No lo lamento Sakura que me decías** – Sakura… ya recuerdo, ella es una de las mujeres con la que Sasuke me engaño. "como puede sonreír como si nada, pobre Naruto no sabes que tu novia te engaña"

**Que espero y ganen el campeonato. Ustedes hacen el equipo perfecto Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee y tú junto al resto no pueden perder. Pero más te vale concentrarte más** – Veo que te interesa más el equipo que tu novio… tal vez con más de uno te has acostado

Debería decirle, pero no quiero arruinar su felicidad, aunque me sentiré mal cuando vea esa sonrisa de su rostro desaparecer. Pase cerca de ellos, todo estaba tranquilo cuando deje el sentir la lluvia caer sobre mí…

* * *

**Naruto POV**

**Oye Naruto pero qué demonios te pasa** – decía molesta mi novia "ni yo mismo se porque lo hice"

**Sakura tú tienes una sombrilla así que no te mojaras, nos vemos mañana ** - "bueno es que está mal lo que hice, pero nuestra cita no estaba muy bien que digamos y no debo dejar a una dama mojarse entre la lluvia ¿o si?"

**Has lo que quieras **– se fue molesta, pero porque miraba tan agresivamente a Hinata

**Porque hiciste eso, ahora tendrás problemas con tu novia** – pregunto usando una dulce voz

**No te preocupes, no podía dejar a una dama bajo la lluvia podrías pescar un resfriado te acompaño hasta tu casa para que no te mojes** – "resfriado… si es una buena razón, pero no la verdadera razón… ni yo mismo entiendo porque hago todo esto"

**Gracias, aunque ya es algo tarde estoy completamente mojada **– la escuche reir y solo pude pensar "que bella risa"

**A bueno, aun así no deberías mojarte todavía más… si quieres podemos ir a mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí y allí puedes secarte** – por un segundo un leve color rosado adorno sus mejillas producto que se sonrojo… "porque, acaso dije algo malo… ahora que lo pienso. Esa frase tiene doble sentido… mejor le explico"

**Esta bien, vamos a tu casa allí me secare** – "Espera, creo que interpreto mal y aun así quiere venir, acaso ella..." trage saliva ante la idea

**Bien vámonos** – le ofrecí mi mano y ella acepto. Caminamos a mi casa, la cual estaba cerca

**Por cierto cómo te llamas ¿?** – ya me sabia su nombre pero aun así no está demás presentarnos formalmente

**Hyuga Hinata es un placer y el tuyo** – tiro su cigarrillo y me sonrió

******Uzumaki Naruto también es un placer** – Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos hasta mi casa abrí la puerta y entre…

**Hinata POV**

**Puedo pasar** – pregunte en un tono infantil

**Claro que puedes, mis padres salieron de viaje. Pasa adelante que tenemos que secar esa ropa** – Sin padres, los dos solos.

Como termine accediendo a la casa de un joven de mi edad. Eran claras sus intensiones: Dejo a su novia mojarse, me ofrece su casa para secarme = quiere tener sexo conmigo… Pero entonces porque acepte

Tal vez solo quería desquitar mi rabia por lo de Sasuke, o simplemente quería darle algo de consuelo ya que su novia lo traiciona sin que él lo sepa y a la larga eso le afectara. También y no lo negare es bien parecido y agradable, recuerdo siempre verlo con una sonrisa y una broma o gesto infantil para alegrar el ambiente…

**Etto... yo… necesitare una…camisa… por… favor** – Juge un poco con mis dedos y no puedo evitar estar sonrojada, ya sé lo que pasara, aun así no tengo ganas de retroceder sino lo contrario

**Claro, enseguida vuelvo** – se marcho, pero lo seguí hasta su cuarto donde tomo una camisa blanca con mangas largas; al darse la vuelta me vio detrás de él - **Puedes usar esto mientras te secas**

Acepte la camisa, pero no podía quitarme mi ropa…"No con el viéndome fijamente" – **Disculpa, pero podrías voltear un momento** – se sonrojo y disculpo; para luego voltearse

Yo me quite la ropa mojada, Una falta azul oscura, una pequeña camisa sin mangas color pastel, y mi ropa interior color rosado…. "Para que tenerla si vamos a…bueno ya saben". Me coloque y abotone su camisa la cual apenas llegaba un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, finalmente con mi ropa mojada en las manos la levante y le dije

**Estoy lista** – Se volteo a verme y quedo en Shock al ver entre mi ropa mojada mis prendas intimas…

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Quede atónito cuando vi su ropa interior de un bello color rosado entre la ropa mojada

**No era necesario incluir esta… pero bueno voy a colocarlas para secar, enseguida vuelvo**

Su respuesta fue un leve Si. Yo baje hasta el sótano de mi casa donde estaban la Lavadora y Secadora. Comencé a introducir la ropa para que secara… pero me detuve al ver el sujetador… "tiene un bonito tamaño"… lo introduje en la secadora y queda con la ultima prenda en mis manos… "Que me pasa, ya antes había visto una bragas… porque siento el deseo de…"

Y mi deseo lo cumplí, inhale el olor dulce de aquella prenda… "llámenme pervertido, Hentai todo eso y más… pero es una extraña necesidad que tengo desde que la vi entre la lluvia"

Contra mis oscuros deseos guarde la última prenda y accione la secadora, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto para avisarle. Al entrar tuve la visión más hermosa y erótica de mi vida.

Ella miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, su vista en dirección al cielo… "Probablemente a la Luna o las estrellas". La luz de la Luna llena reflejaba su cuerpo, y volvía transparente mi camisa, dándome una visión verdaderamente hermosa.

No pude contra eso… "Nadie prodia"… me acerque por detrás y la abrace.

**Hinata yo…** – Con la poca cordura que me quedaba logre detenerme, pero aun no dejaba de abrazarla. Ella rio un poco para luego contestarme

**Parece que no sabes cómo pedirlo… pero está bien yo también quiero** – la sujete del mentón girándola para que nuestros ojos se encontraran y acorte la distancia entre nosotros con un Beso…

* * *

** Hinata POV**

Se retiro con mi ropa… "que amable primero ira a secarla… o acaso tiene algo de miedo de pedirme que… Puede que encontrara a una persona aun mas tímido que yo jajaja nunca creí eso posible"

Mira un poco por todo el cuarto… "algo desordenado" y vi su ventana entreabierta, me acerque a ella y la abrí por completo. Pude contemplar la belleza del Cielo y me quede así unos instantes, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme y una voz insegura que me dijo

**Hinata yo…** – Se cayó, adivine el chico es casi tan penoso como yo… pero alguien debe de empezar esto

**Parece que no sabes cómo pedirlo… pero está bien yo también quiero** – Me giro suavemente el rostro y me beso. Yo le correspondí y a cada instante el beso fue cobrando pasión. Al poco tiempo nos separamos para que yo pudiera girar y quedamos frente a frente y nos dimos otro beso pero este aun más apasionado que el anterior

Abrí la entrada de mi boca esperando su lengua la cual accedió a mi petición y comenzó a explorar esa zona al principio algo nervioso pero luego ya con más confianza la movía enérgicamente

Yo con le ofrecí la mía, para que se encontraran y giraran al compas una con la otra. Sus manos suavemente se situaron en mi rostro y las mías en su espalda, ambos procurando acercar más nuestros cuerpos. Al parecer pensamos de la misma la manera ya que poco a poco despegamos nuestras bocas pero no las lenguas, de manera en que se podía ver como ambas rítmicamente giraban en una dirección y luego cambiaban a la otra. Ya poco era el aire que nos quedaba y ambos volvimos a unir nuestros labios para que los últimos instantes de aquel beso fueran privados.

Ya sin aire debíamos separarnos, pero a pesar de que los pulmones exigían rapidez, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para eso. Un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de la boca de ambos, hasta que se rompió; Dando el final definitivo de ese apasionado beso. Ambos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro

"Eso fue increíble… nunca me sentí así con Sasuke… creo que es mas tímido que yo, así que lo motivare un poco más"

Me acerque a su cuerpo y lentamente lo despoje de su ropa. Trace con mi lengua un contorno de todo su pecho, me detuve un rato en los pectorales, las cuales al parecer sensibles ya que le provoque una ligera risa. Baje a su pantalón y lo libere de este junto con su ultima prenda, subió una pierna seguida de la otra y lo arroje para no estorbara

Lo guie hasta su cama y me acosté encima de suyo, de manera que su boca tenía acceso a mi intimidad y viceversa. Acerque mi boca a su entrepierna donde lentamente comienzo a lamer la punta…

* * *

** Naruto POV**

Ughh – Fue el sonido que salió de mi boca… "su lengua es realmente cálida" y se coloco en la posición perfecta para que yo también la estimulara

Comencé a lamer por la entrada de esa linda intimidad rosada, lentamente fui introduciendo mi lengua. Sintiendo como a cada momento se mojaba más y más. Cuando sentí que introdujo mi intimidad en su boca me detuve debido al enorme placer que esta mujer me probaba. Con esfuerzo continúe mi actividad pero esta vez introduje dos dedos

Vi como el pequeño botón rozado crecía en la entrada de su intimidad dándome a entender que le gustaba lo que hacía y dispuse mi lengua a lamer con suavidad esa delicada zona.

Lo que según veo le gusto porque por unos instantes detuvo su labor para Gemir mi nombre – Nunca había sentido tanto gusto de escuchar mi nombre y continúe. Pero no fui el único ella con más fuerza continuo su gran trabajo coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura para empujar y tirar mi intimidad hacia su boca.

No pude contra eso e inevitablemente eyacule al poco tiempo, dando en un leve gruñido su nombre – respire un poco agitadamente y sentí como se tragaba mi esencia

"esta mujer me hace sentir como si estuviera empezando, experimentando un placer que desconocía, ya que nunca disfrute tanto con Sakura… ya que, con lo que hago no puedo llamarla mi novia"…

* * *

** Hinata POV**

Era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto, ya antes había usado mi boca… por así decirlo… pero nunca terminaba tragando lo que salía.

Luego de asegurarme de beber todo lamí poco la punta y me levante. Me senté encima de su cara para que continuara su trabajo. El cual me había excitado bastante. Mientras lamia e introducida su juguetona lengua en mi intimidad yo de manera lenta y seductora me desabotone la camisa la arroje a donde no estorbara

Luego me deleite a concéntrame en el gran placer que Naruto me provocaba con su Lengua hasta que por instinto mis manos se fueron a mis pechos, aprontándolos y masajeándolos; de pronto sentí unas manos sobre las mías, eran los fuertes y protectores brazos de Naruto que complacieron el deseo de mis senos… "Pensaran que soy algo lujuriosa, pero les juro que era la primera vez que me comportaba así"

No podía hablar sino expulsar gemidos y suspiros, poco me quedaba antes de mi primer clímax… él lo sabía ya que sus dedos apretaron mis pezones ya de por si erizados; ante este tacto sucumbí y todos mis fluidos cayeron en la boca de Naruto quien también se los bebía.

Agitada me acosté en la cama el se sentó frente a mí, aun algo nervioso… "Sera que es su primera vez o siempre se portara así" bueno debo admitir que yo no soy quien para juzgar. Por alguna razón este chico me provoca un gran deseo, uno tan grande que puedo vencer la timidez

Abrí mis piernas un poco y situé mis dedos en la entrada de mi intimidad humeda… "No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer"… con lentitud abrí un poco mostrándole todo

**Naruto-kun**.**..** – no pude decir más. Aun me queda algo de timidez… pero el entendió el mensaje ya que le lanzo sobre mi y con algo de prisa y violencia entro…

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Creo que es la primera vez que soy llamado Naruto-kun… eso sumado a la seductora pose que hacia liquido toda mi cordura. Ya no podía pensar y me lance sobre ella, inmediatamente entre en ella y comenzó a moverme. "Su interior era aun mas cálido que su boca"

**Espera…Estas… siendo algo… rudo… **– aun podía escucharla pero no podía pensar. En ese momento solo era un cuerpo que se movía de acuerdo a sus instintos… los cuales ella despertó… "En parte es su culpa… ¿no lo creen asi ?"

Subí sus piernas y las incline para poder llegar hasta el fondo, con la punta llegue a tocar su utero dandole un "beso" interno, no me detuve y mis manos agarraron sus pechos…

Seguí así por un rato hasta que cambie y libere un pecho, pero por poco tiempo ya que lo capture con mi boca, lamia y succionaba… "Algo así como un bebe… pero como ya dije era un cuerpo sin mente que solo actuaba según sus impulsos"

Sentí mi clímax aproximarse… algo de cordura regreso a mi cerebro, al recordar que no me había puesto protección… "Pero la verdad desearía poder hacerlo dentro… la haría mía y es algo que nunca he hecho"… aun contra todos mis deseos logre sacar mi intimidad a tiempo – **Hinata-chan ¡!**

Así nos corrimos a la vez, ambos algo agitados.

Pasaron unos segundos y el leve recuerdo de Sakura llego a mi cabeza… "Acabo de engañar a mi novia, lo peor es que la ignore… no lo peor es que lo disfrute, esta experiencia fue algo único y maravilloso"… aunque decir *Fue* tal vez sea algo apresurado ya que sentí una mano acariciando mi entrepierna…

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Le pedí que fuera más amable y no lo fue… debería estar molesta… debería golpearlo, aun así. Si llego a estar enojada no sería con el sino conmigo misma. La mala del cuento soy yo la que estaba libre soy yo pero él tiene novia; lo engaña pero aun así es su novia; la que pudo detener esto soy yo, más bien al contrario lo motive a continuar… Pero… No quería… y aun no quiero que esto acabe

Podría decir que lo seduje, que apropósito me quite la ropa interior, que estaba en la ventana sabiendo que la Luna volvía transparente esa ropa y el vería gran parte de mi cuerpo desnudo. Además que esa camisa no cubría mucho… "Ya el mal está hecho, por lo que no importa si seguimos un poco mas… o no ¿?"

Todo eso fue en lo que pensé. Y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acariciando su intimidad, luego volví a introducirlo en mi boca un poco más, al poco tiempo volvió a crecer y deje de lamerlo, lo que provoco un gesto de desagrado… "algo infantil pero muy lindo"… Luego me coloque de rodillas dándole una plena vista y pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara.

Comenzó acercando su miembro pero este iba en la dirección equivocada

******Espera… Naruto-kun… por allí no… yo nunca…** – Al ver la cara de satisfacción en su rostro comprendí que esas eran malas palabras

**Que alegría seré el primero en hacerlo de esta manera con Hina-chan** – Aun contra mis palabras entro por atrás…

Lo que no entiendo es porque no me opongo… "Nada, mi cuerpo no ofrece resistencia alguna… literalmente estoy a su merced… además de que me gusto mucho oírlo llamarme Hina-chan"…

* * *

** Naruto POV**

Luego de terminar su trabajo con su boca se coloco en una postura muy llamativa donde podía ver a plenitud toda su intimidad… pero mis ojos se situaron en otra zona, un poco más abajo… "Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza… pero se ve tan seductor… y apretado… tengo que hacerlo"  
Acerque mi intimidad a esa zona hasta que escuche

**Espera… Naruto-kun… por allí no… yo nunca…** – nunca lo habías hecho por allí… "es virgen en ese lugar" saber eso me trajo una enorme satisfacción cosa que no dude en mostrar con mi rostro

**Que alegría seré el primero en hacerlo de esta manera con Hina-chan** – sabiendo que era su primera vez entre con cuidado

Comencé a moverme lentamente para no lastimarla. Trate de estimularla un poco mas con una mano frote su intimidad para que se relajara pero note un cierto detalle… "está muy mojada… a pesar de que esta callada esto le gusta"

**Hina-chan dime te gusta esto o quieres me detenga** – La curiosidad fue tan grande que detuve mis caderas y mis manos. Ella intento mover sus caderas pero con la otra mano la detuve – **Responde** – "tal vez fue una pregunta muy directa"

Ella se voltea y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y brillando "En verdad que las lagrimas aumentan el brillo de sus perlados ojos" me respondió…

* * *

** Hinata POV**

Qué clase de pregunta es esa… porque se detuvo… "Tal vez sería mejor si yo continúo" intente mover las caderas pero me detiene -

Me pide que responda pero no siento mi cuerpo– que hago… mi cuerpo está caliente, no puedo pensar con claridad, mi mente está en blanco… nunca me había pasado esto… "que confusión… que debo hacer" – Tanta es mi frustración que comienzo a llorar  
"No quiero que pare" – Gire para verlo aun con lagrimas movi mis labios pronunciando y le respondí

**Si… me gusta… por favor… no te detengas… continua…** – Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y retomo el movimiento de Vaivén en mi parte trasera, mientras frotaba mi intimidad con su dedos. Cada segundo, cada envestida, aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad.

De pronto se detuvo... "porque…" es lo único que puedo pensar, ya que en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones aptas para razonar.

Iba a pedirme que no se detuviera pero con sus manos nos inclino para atrás y quede sentada sobre él, luego de eso volvió a su movimiento… "en esta posición yo…" no ce ni que estoy pensando, pero con ayuda de mis piernas comienzo a subir y bajar, aumentando la intensidad del movimiento

Su mano izquierda fue a parar en mi pecho, la otra se dejo frotar para introducir dos dedos en mi intimidad… mis manos estaban apoyadas en la cama. "no tenía mucho control sobre mi propio cuerpo"

Sentí un nuevo clímax aproximarse, con una mano tomo su rostro mientras yo giro el mío… quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos, para luego eliminar la distancia y cualquier ruido con un apasionado beso. A mitad de dicho beso ambos llegamos al clímax… nuestros cuerpos reclamaban descanso, los pulmones oxigeno… pero aun así nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en aquel beso…

"ambos sabíamos que era el beso del adiós… lo que habíamos hecho, sin importar las cosas no debía de hacer pasado" El era un hombre con novia, yo… solo una chica frustrada que buscaba consuelo…

* * *

_~ Una Semana Después ~_

**Naruto POV**

Otra noche de lluvia, estoy en el mismo parque donde la encontré, ahora me encuentro sentando en una banca, con un cigarrillo que la lluvia no me dejo ni encender, estoy Triste y llorando… luego de ese incidente no pude ver a Sakura a los ojos y al día siguiente la llame para decirle que terminamos… me pidió una explicación, solo pude decirle que lo lamento y que le fui infiel

No he asistido a las prácticas de Futbol, mis amigos me preguntaron por qué y solo les pude decir que no me sentido bien… en parte es verdad

"Estoy tan confundido, no siento culpa por haber engañado a Sakura, no estoy arrepentido en los mas mínimo… ese día pude poseer a la mujer perfecta y llevarme conmigo una de sus castidades. La ultima que le quedaba"

Pero todo tiene un precio, ahora estoy solo Ni siquiera he visto a Hinata… "eso debe de ser… quiero estar con ella… aunque sé que no puedo… aquel último beso fue de despedida"

Si la vuelvo a ver no podre darle la cara – De repente siento algo o mejor dicho dejo de sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre mí

**No deberías estar mojándote así o pescaras un resfriado **– Subí la mirada ante aquella voz y efectivamente era ella, tenía una sombrilla en mano y me miraba con una sonrisa dulce y hermosa – **Se me ocurre algo, te acompaño a tu casa para evitar que te mojes mas y allí podrás secarte** – Esas palabras… ella quiere que repitamos lo de la otra noche…"No negare que yo también"

Me levante y comenzamos a caminar, Por instinto tome su mano… y me sentí realmente feliz cuando ella entrecruzo nuestros dedos… voltee para verla a los ojos, solo con la mirada comprendí una cosa

"Esto no será igual a la otra vez, no será algo de una noche… me asegurare de mantenerla a mi lado ahora y siempre"

** Hinata POV**

Una semana, ya no he visto a Naruto y por lo que escuche dejo a su novia… dos días luego del incidente ella se acerco a mí y me llevo a una parte escondida de la universidad para hablar a solas

**Flash Back**

**Disculpa, pero quien eres y porque me trajiste a este lugar** – pregunte con curiosidad, ya sabía quién era pero no la conocía, al menos no directamente

**Fue tu culpa, por tu culpa Naruto termino conmigo eres una miserable** – me dijo molesta, iba a golpearme pero logre detenerla… "nunca creí que agradecería las clases de defensa personal de mi primo Neji"

**Porque actúas como si Naruto te importara** – pregunte secamente… "porque lo defiendo… no lo se"

**Claro que me importa y por tu culpa terminamos eres un zorra roba novios** – de nuevo intento golpearme, pero esta vez le di una bofetada que la dejo en el piso

**Hipócrita ¡! SI te importara no lo habrías engañado con Sasuke** – ella abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y bajo la mirada - **Como te atreves a culparme, tu eres una de las muchas que se burlaban de mi, sabían que ese bastardo me engañaba y aun así nunca me lo dijeron**

**No sabía que la gente se burlaba de ti… pero lo de Sasuke… es verdad no tengo ninguna razón para enojarme así contigo** – bajo la mirada derrotada, pero luego la subió otra vez molesta - **Y Naruto… él no se merece que tu lo usaras de esa manera** – "usara… acaso esta mujer se volvió loca"

**Explícate, a que te refieres con usar** - respondi tranquilamente

******Te acostaste con el solo para que terminara conmigo… pero ahora está solo y…** – no se porque, pero lo que dijo me saco que mis cávales y volví a abofetearla

**Ya te dije hipócrita que tú no eres ejemplo, con respecto a Naruto no me acosté con él con esa intención… y te recuerdo que él fue quien me busco** – le conteste secamente y di media vuelta

**Al menos habla con él. Por favor, es una buena persona que no se merece sufrir** – "creo que si le preocupa… tal vez lo quiera como amigo o algo asi" **- **Asenti para que me dejara en paz y me fui del lugar

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hace una linda noche con esta lluvia y aunque no he podido ver a Naruto decidí darme una vuelta. A diferencia de la otra vez si llevaba sombrilla. Pero en mi camino vi una figura sentada en una banca, estaba mojándose… "Ese es Naruto"… se veía casi igual a mí en aquella ocasión

Triste, con lagrimas que la lluvia oculta y un cigarro dañado en la boca… "Esta vez es mi turno de ofrecer la sombrilla"

Además de que había pensado en lo que me dijo Sakura, no quiero algo de una noche con él. "Quiero algo mas duradero, de ser posible una relacion, ese chico es mi modelo a seguir y creo que lleva tiempo gustandome, eso explicaria porque sedi tan facilmente". Me acerque lo cubrí con el paraguas y le dije

**No deberías estar mojándote así o pescaras un resfriado** – Subió la cabeza y me miro sorprendido, yo solo le sonreí y continúe **- ****se me ocurre algo, te acompaño a tu casa para evitar que te mojes mas y allí podrás secarte** – Creo que la mejor forma para estar juntos es repetir lo de antes

Se levanto y caminamos, de pronto sujeto mi mano con la suya yo aproveche para cruzar nuestros dedos. Volteamos a vernos… y sin necesidad de palabras ambos sabíamos una cosa… esto no era algo de una noche. Y el último beso no será un adiós si no un buenas noches…


End file.
